


You are Enough

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Discussion of parenting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Cardinal and Guzma have been through thick and thin together, from near-death experiences to catastrophes with Legendary Pokemon.  Through it all, Guzma has grown to be Cardinal's rock.  So who knew that a stop while window shopping outside a baby store would lead to such a dilemma?
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Guzma/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You are Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/gifts).



> Cardinal is my good friend Siren's OC and is honestly my number 1 ship with Guzma....so I was so excited and honored to get to write this fic for them TT_TT Cardinal is used here with permission! To see more of Siren's work and more of Cardinal, check out Siren on Twitter under the handle hightidesiren!

“I don’t see why he has to go,” Guzma frowns, stroking the fluff of Larvesta’s neck. “He’s perfectly healthy. Just look at him.”

Larvesta turns his adorable, baby-big eyes on Cardinal, chirping and trilling inquisitively.

Cardinal sighs and crosses her arms over her chest; she hates feeling like the bad guy in situations like this.

“It’s his one year check up,” she says, trying to sound gentle yet firm. “And even though he’s obviously perfectly healthy, Kalosian law is that he gets -”

“A booster of the Pokerus vaccine and a renewal of his license by a registered Nurse at a Pokemon Center,” Guzma interjects, sounding defeated. “I know, I know.”

Cardinal sighs and sits beside Guzma on their couch, touching his forearm. There had been a time, not so very long ago, when he would have flinched at her touch. But now, after all they’ve been through, the Kalosian Bug-type Gym Leader leans into her, setting his head on her shoulder and shifting Larvesta so that he’s nestled between the two of them. Both Guzma and the little fire bug radiate warmth into Cardinal’s side.

“So,” Cardinal starts, but Guzma turns, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“I know Larvesta has to go,” he murmurs. “It’s just…you know how Pokemon Centers make me.”

Cardinal feels her heart melt at Guzma’s words.

“I do,” she murmurs, turning to her partner and pulling him partially onto her as she lays down on the couch. His firm body settles against hers, and he shifts Larvesta a little so it’s in her arms more. “Oh, sweetheart, I do know.” She sighs again, her heart aching for the way Guzma had been treated in Alola.

If those people in that Pokemon Center had known how much damage they caused him, would they have been kinder to him? Taken him in without protest when he’d been on the brink of death?

Though, Cardinal considers, if they had, would she be with him, here, now?

Cardinal doesn’t have answers, and she knows she can’t make Guzma’s anxieties disappear. They’re too deep-seated; he’d been mistreated for so long - years and years before she came along.

But she can do one thing.

“I’ll be there with you and Larvesta, you know,” she murmurs, stroking Guzma’s fluffy hair soothingly. He’s clearly agitated, his fingers twirling Larvesta’s neck fluff distractedly. “Neither of you will be alone. You’ve got me, every step of the way.”

Guzma nods silently, nestling a little further into the crook of Cardinal’s neck. She holds him a little tighter, her heart melting.

In so many ways, his past has been put behind him - he’s gone from being the often-despised leader of an Alolan gang to being a well-respected Kalosian Gym Leader with an ex-Champion for a partner, to boot - but in other ways, it continues to haunt him.

“Thank you,” Guzma murmurs into Cardinal’s neck, his lips grazing her skin. Cardinal hums contentedly, craning her neck to allow herself to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re welcome,” she says back. “You’ll always have me.”

She can’t help but feel her heart soar as Guzma’s lips curl into a smile against her skin. Part of her had been expecting him to say something about how he didn’t deserve her, like he usually did; to see him genuinely happy and able to enjoy her love…

It fills her heart with joy.

Guzma’s past still haunts him in many ways, Cardinal knows, but he’s growing and healing from his trauma, too.

“Guess we’d better get going, or else we’re gonna be late for this little buddy’s appointment,” Guzma says after a beat, then sits up, looping one arm around both Larvesta and Cardinal. He pulls them both into his lap as he sits up, and presses a quick kiss to Cardinal’s lips. “I love you, you know,” he says quietly, touching his nose to hers.

Cardinal can’t resist smiling as she nuzzles back against him.

“I know. I love you, too,” she replies.

Then, the two stand up and prepare to face the day together.

* * *

The Pokemon Center visit goes about as well as can be expected.

Guzma holds to Cardinal’s hand tightly the entire time, and there’s a couple times where he squeezes it, silently asking her to deal with the nurses for him. The staff treat both him - and Larvesta - kindly and deferentially the entire time, referring to him by his title as Gym Leader and informing him about everything they were going to do to complete Larvesta’s one year checkup, from weigh him and measure him to giving him his Pokerus booster shot.

Part of Cardinal hopes that Guzma will relax when he sees that this isn’t like Alola at all, but he never quite does. The more rational side of Cardinal knows that hoping for Guzma to ever truly be comfortable in Pokemon Centers is probably too much; being nearly left for dead just because of who you are isn’t the sort of thing that anybody ever really recovers from.

But seeing Guzma afraid, in his quiet, stoic, almost abrasive way hurts Cardinal, because she wishes, so badly, that she could just take all that pain away from him.

Everything about Guzma’s body language relaxes as he steps out of the Pokemon Center; the tension goes out of his shoulders and back, and he finally lets go of Cardinal’s hand, instead lifting Larvesta up in the air playfully with both hands.

“Look at you, little buddy!” He grins. “Who’s the bravest - and healthiest - Larvesta in all of Kalos?”

“Laaar!” Larvesta trills in response.

Cardinal can’t help but to laugh; Guzma turns to look at her, then breaks down in laughter, too.

“Don’t tell any of my Gym’s Trainers - or Challengers - that you saw that,” he says, a light blush forming across his cheeks.

“My lips are sealed,” Cardinal grins, making the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. 

“You’re the best,” Guzma murmurs, moving in towards Cardinal and pecking her on the lips quickly. “Thank you for being who you are.”

Cardinal blushes at this, and is left a little dumbfounded for a moment. Public displays of affection from Guzma aren’t exactly common; he must have appreciated her help in the Pokemon Center even more than she had realized.

“Hey,” he calls, pulling Cardinal out of her thoughts. “You coming?”

Cardinal shakes her head and realizes he’s already venturing out towards the streets of Lumiose City, one hand raising, as if preparing to hail down a Lumi Cab.

“Wait,” she says, rushing over to Guzma. “Can we walk home? Together? I just - I dunno, we took a cab over, and I’d like to enjoy the city with you,” she explains. “Maybe do some window shopping down Vernal Avenue together.”

It’s perhaps a silly request, but she’s felt a particularly strong sense of closeness to Guzma all day long, and she’s not quite willing to let that feeling go just yet. If she can savor a little more romanticism with her partner in Kalos’ largest city, she will.

Guzma lowers his hand, a surprised expression on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice,” he admits. “I - window shopping isn’t exactly something I’ve done a lot of in the past, but if it’s something you’d like to do with me, I’d be happy to join you.”

“I _would_ like that,” Cardinal affirms, reaching up for Guzma’s hand. He shifts Larvesta into the opposite arm, then takes Cardinal’s smaller hand in his, folding his big fingers around hers gently. “Very much, actually.”

“Then lead the way,” Guzma says, and Cardinal has to resist the urge to laugh at the way a light blush colors his cheeks.

It’s really quite adorable, that Guzma of all people should be flustered by something as simple and innocent as walking hand-in-hand down the street together.

Cardinal turns them down Vernal Avenue; although she and Guzma haven’t lived in Lumiose for long, she’s relatively quick to pick up on directions - one has to be, if they’re expected to cross Sinnoh, fight Team Plasma, and become a regional Champion by the age of 12. Cardinal pushes this sour thought down; that - and everything else that’s happened to her - is behind her, now. She’s got a new life, here, in this new city, where she’s mercifully already feeling quite comfortable getting around.

“Is this the store with that super expensive boutique?” Guzma frowns.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, though,” Cardinal laughs. “I won’t so much as look at anything from that place.”

“Just the thought of their prices makes my head spin,” Guzma mumbles, though Cardinal hardly hears, because she’s letting go of Guzma’s hand, darting off to a window up ahead.

“Guzma!” She calls, waving him down. Guzma walks a little faster, but otherwise doesn’t change his pace. “Look - you’re going to love this - they’ve got Wimpod plates!”

“Wait, what?” Guzma says, admittedly suddenly interested. Cardinal laughs at the way his eyes go wide and just a little more of a spring enters his step.

If there’s one thing she knows he can’t turn down, it’s anything cute related to his precious Bug-Type Pokemon. And these plates, she thinks as she gazes through the window, are very, very cute.

“I almost want to buy these for you right now,” Cardinal confesses, smiling from ear to ear.

She expects some sort of half-hearted protest or even a joke from Guzma, but he’s oddly silent. When Cardinal turns to look at him, he’s actually frowning.

“I’m pretty sure these are meant to be plates for a baby,” he says, sourness in his voice. He points out the surrounding items - sippy cups, bibs, all Bug Pokemon themed - with even more of a frown.

“Well - I don’t have to buy them for _you_. If you like them enough, we could just get them for whenever we have a little one come along.”

“I - whenever - w-wait, w-what are you saying?” Guzma stammers, looking at Cardinal as if she’s just grown three heads. Or, Cardinal supposes, a baby bump.

“I’m not pregnant right now, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Cardinal says, arching one eyebrow at him. “I know you’ve got a lot going on with getting settled into your new routine and all. Now’s definitely not the right time, but -”

“There’s never going to be a right time,” Guzma protests, panic in his voice.

A long silence stretches out between the two of them at this; even Larvesta is completely silent in Guzma’s arms.

“Guzma,” Cardinal says, trying very hard to choose her words carefully. “Do you not want kids? It’s okay if you don’t - I guess we just haven’t talked about this before.”

Guzma takes a breath in, as if to speak, then closes his mouth, clearly at a loss for words.

Cardinal’s moments away from telling him he doesn’t have to talk about this now when he finally says something.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ kids,” he murmurs. “I - actually really like kids, for the most part, believe it or not.”

Cardinal resists the urge to say something to this. Even a funny quip could be unintentionally hurtful; she needs Guzma to be willing to share with her why he’d had such a strong reaction, if that’s the case.

“It’s just - I don’t think I’d be a good dad,” Guzma admits, glancing away from her and dropping his gaze.

Cardinal is dumbfounded for a moment. Larvesta trills in his arms, snuggling into his body, as if to comfort him.

“What makes you think that?” Is all she can think to say. Guzma doesn’t look back to her, only murmuring,

“Look. My dad was shitty, and my dad’s dad was shitty, and I’ve spent half my life running from my problems and trying to out-tough everyone around me to show how cool I am, or whatever. There’s not exactly a great track record here. I don’t even know what dads are supposed to _do_ with their kids,” he admits. “I’d just fuck it all up.”

“Laaar,” Larvesta coos.

“Larvesta doesn’t seem to think you would,” Cardinal says gently, approaching Guzma and laying one gently hand on his broad shoulder. He jumps at the contact, a little.

Cardinal’s heart clenches. He hasn’t done that in a very long time.

“Let’s go home,” she decides. “Window shopping can happen another time. I don’t really know what I want to look at, anyway - but I do know that I want to talk to you about this more, if that’s all right.”

“I don’t know what there is to talk about,” Guzma says, his voice surly at first. Then, he turns back to Cardinal, his expression softening. “But for you - yeah. Anything for you.”

“Hey,” Cardinal murmurs, stepping closer to him and pulling him down into a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” he breathes back, and Cardinal steps towards the street, raising her hand to hail a Lumi Cab.

The ride back to their flat is, for the most part, fairly quiet. Guzma puts Larvesta back into his Pokeball, and though he holds Cardinal’s hand, he looks out the window for most of the ride.

It’s not until they’re home that Cardinal realizes that Guzma has been blinking back tears.

“Hey,” she murmurs, crossing to him while he wipes at his eyes furiously. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s - I’m just so frustrated that you have to deal with this, with me,” he groans. “You’re a perfect, sweet, brilliant woman -”

“Stop that sentence right there,” Cardinal insists, grabbing Guzma by both shoulders and marching him into the house. She plops him down on the couch firmly; he doesn’t resist. “You _know_ we’ve been down this path before, and though yes, your past affects you today, mine affects me, too. We’ve both been through a lot of trauma, and you’ve helped me work on mine as much as I’ve helped with yours.”

“Right,” Guzma sighs, wiping at his eyes again. “I just - I dunno. Everything else, I could take a step back and look at, you know? But this feels like it hits so close to home, because I really do want to be a dad in a lot of ways. But I think I’m too screwed up for it to be a good idea. I’m not exactly the definition of stable and kind,” he says, bitterness in his voice.

“I think you’re thinking of the old Guzma,” Cardinal says gently. “Because the Guzma that I know now - and especially the Guzma that I’ve seen over the last year, ever since Sinnoh - is actually definitely the definition of stable and kind. You’ve been there for me to lean on, and you’ve supported me emotionally - and financially - when I needed you during this move to Kalos.”

“I’m glad I could help you, but helping a partner and being there for a child are two very different things,” Guzma frowns.

“What about being there for a Pokemon?” Cardinal returns. “Because the way you raised Larvesta - fed him every couple of hours, doted on him, trained him…. _that_ doesn’t seem that different from being there for a child, at all.”

Guzma’s silent for a very long moment.

“I mean, children grow up and can, like, talk to you and stuff,” he says pensively.

Cardinal can’t help but burst out in laughter.

“And Pokemon can’t?” When she sees Guzma’s face contort in confusion, though, she reaches out to him, cupping his face in between both of her hands as she leans over him. “Just because Pokemon may not speak our language, that doesn’t mean that they don’t speak to us all the same. Listen, I know it’s still different from a human being,” Cardinal laughs again, seeing Guzma’s mouth open in protest. “But your Pokemon love and _adore_ you, Guzma. Every last one of them. I can’t imagine a world where the same wouldn’t be true of your children.”

Guzma closes his mouth, dropping his gaze from Cardinal’s. She can’t resist stroking his cheekbone with her thumb tenderly; he leans into her touch the slightest amount.

Suddenly overcome with emotion for her big, strong, yet sweet-hearted man, Cardinal leans down to kiss Guzma’s forehead.

“I love you, too, you know,” she murmurs, her lips grazing his skin. “And I’m going to continue to love you whether or not you want kids. We’ll figure this out together, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Guzma stammers, taking a steadying breath. Then, his eyebrows furrow, and he raises his head to look up at Cardinal, resolve in his gaze. “You know what? You’re right. I did a better job raising my Pokemon than my dad ever did with his. I’m _not_ my dad.”

“You’re not,” Cardinal agrees.

“He’s fucked up so much of my life, and if I let him make me think that I wouldn’t be a good father, then I’m letting him continue to fuck things up for me,” Guzma says, a hint of anger in his voice. Cardinal wonders, for a moment, if his anger might carry him away - but a moment later, he defuses, letting out a sigh and allowing his eyes to soften. “Listen. I’m afraid and I have a lot that I still need to work on - but the reality is that I _loved_ getting to be there to raise Larvesta and see him grow up. I loved having something little to take care of who relied on me and who I could protect and shower in love. I loved his doofy little smiles and the stupid noises he made and every time he did something big and we took a picture of it,” he says, a smile coming to his lips. Cardinal can’t help but smile, too; she can remember the first time that Larvesta used Ember, and the two of them had spent two hours trying to get him to do it again so they could get a picture of it. Naturally, he’d only done it again once they put their phones away. “I - fuck, Cardinal, I want that again, but with you - if you think I’m good enough for that.”

“I know you are,” Cardinal murmurs, pulling him into an embrace, his head resting on her chest. “Guzma, you’re more than good enough. Take some time and think about whether this is how you really feel - but if it is, I’d love to have your baby, someday.” Then, seeing Guzma’s eye’s darken, she backtracks a little, realizing how forward that had sounded. “I - there’s no rush, of course. I’m definitely not trying to say that this has to happen soon, or now, or -”

“Well,” Guzma says, setting his big hands on Cardinal’s ass. He pulls her forward effortlessly, maneuvering her until she’s straddling his lap. “It _could_ happen now, if you wanted it to.” He buries his face between her breasts, a low, satisfied hum tearing from his throat as he allows himself to begin groping at the soft flesh of her hips and rear end.

“I - what?” Cardinal squeaks, feeling her face heat up.

“Do you have any idea how sexy it was to hear you say you want to have my baby someday?” Guzma growls, his eyes again dark when he looks up at her. He pulls her closer than ever, until he’s pressed to her from chest to groin, and Cardinal realizes that the dark gleam in his eye is lust. “It makes me wanna fill you up with my seed right now.”

“Oh,” Cardinal says, feeling her face grow even more red. “I - um, well,” she stammers, too surprised to know what to say.

“Is that too much?” Guzma asks, pulling back from her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “If it’s not up your alley, or whatever, I get it -”

“No - I - oh, Arceus, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it _is_ up my alley,” Cardinal whimpers, burying her face in Guzma’s shoulder in embarrassment. “It’s just - I’ve never heard you say anything like that, and it was really surprising, is all.”

Guzma chuckles, one hand rubbing soothing circles between Cardinal’s shoulderblades.

“That’s fair. Still, if you want me to stop -”

“You don’t have to stop,” Cardinal says quietly, holding to Guzma’s broad, strong shoulders.

He takes a shuddering breath beneath her, then holds her more tightly - and begins kneading the soft flesh of her ass again.

“Yeah?” He breathes.

“Yeah,” Cardinal murmurs, stirring her hips against his. Guzma groans at this and grinds his hips up into hers in return, his other hand reaching up to comb through her hair.

Cardinal pulls back just enough to take a look at Guzma; his eyes are dark but as intense as she’s ever seen them. The sight makes her shiver in his arms.

“Look at you,” He growls, pulling her hair just the slightest bit. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Cardinal breathes, and Guzma smirks - then leans in and kisses her.

His kiss is fierce and passionate from the start, his lips moving hungrily over hers with searing intensity and heat. Cardinal is consumed by him, able only to hold to his shoulders and moan against his lips as he presses into her. Soon, she feels his tongue against the seam of her mouth, and she opens her mouth readily to him, eager for more.

Guzma’s tongue tangles with hers, the taste of him foreign yet familiar; even the press of his muscle as he dominates her is intense.

Cardinal has the feeling that she’s going to have a difficult time walking straight tomorrow, and she shivers in anticipation at the thought. Beneath her hips, she can feel a hard bulge forming, and Guzma rolls it against her, pressing more and more eagerly into her.

Finally, he pulls back, panting for air. Cardinal is doing much the same; she’s surprised to realize that, at some point, her hands have tangled into Guzma’s long, white hair.

“Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?” Guzma asks.

“Yes,” Cardinal says, surprised by how her voice comes out nearly as a whimper.

Guzma smirks, both of his hands sliding under her hips as he stands, easily lifting her in his arms. Cardinal wraps her legs around his waist for support, her hands holding to his shoulders instinctively.

Guzma carries her effortlessly, even having no difficulty shifting her into one arm to push the door to their bedroom open. Cardinal presses small kisses and nips to the skin of his neck as he carries her, allowing her hands to feel up the firm muscles of his upper back and shoulders -

And then she’s laid down, almost gently but not quite, on the bed.

“This is usually the part where I grab protection,” Guzma frowns, beginning to pull his shirt off. Cardinal, for her half, does the same, undressing herself on the bed and unclipping her bra. “But we’re not really doing that right now, right?”

“Right,” Cardinal breathes, the full reality of the situation hitting her.

No protection.

Just Guzma’s cock, sheathed inside her.

“You’re okay with that? I love you and I don’t want to pressure you,” Guzma says, his voice suddenly tender, even as he begins to slide his pants down.

“I’m definitely okay with that,” Cardinal says, beginning to wiggle her pants down, too. “If anything, I feel like I’m pressuring _you_. We literally only just had the whole ‘you’d be a good dad’ conversation - if you want to keep using protection while you think about it some more -”

“Cardinal,” Guzma says firmly. “I haven’t wanted to use protection for a very long time now. Since the first time we had sex, honestly. For purely selfish, pleasure reasons, of course, but still.”

Guzma’s words take a moment to sink in; when Cardinal finally realizes their meaning, her mouth drops open. It only opens further as Guzma slowly wiggles his boxers down, letting his cock spring free; his sizable length is already incredibly erect and leaking precum.

Cardinal sits up and moves towards him, eager to take him in hand, but he pushes her back down on the bed. Cardinal lays down, submitting to him, and is rewarded by one hand splayed across her stomach to hold her down while the other rubs at her core through her panties.

“I’m gonna enjoy being in you without protection very, very much. But first, I’m going to make you come all over my tongue,” he growls. “And then I’m gonna make you come all over my cock.”

“Yeah?” Cardinal breathes, anticipation beginning to build within her core.

“Yeah. And then…I’m gonna come in you, okay?” Guzma asks, his eyes meeting with hers as he asks for her explicit consent.

Cardinal can only whimper and nod, especially as Guzma’s long, thick fingers dart beneath the hemline of her panties and part her folds, gently tracing through her wetness.

He smiles in appreciation, then takes his fingers away, instead helping her wiggle out of her panties. Cardinal lifts her hips obligingly; soon, she’s entirely nude beneath Guzma, who eyes her from head to toe appreciatively.

“I could make a comment about what a milf you’ll be someday,” he says with a smirk. “But I’ll avoid doing that. Might ruin the mood.”

“You’ve basically just made the comment anyway, you -” Cardinal teases him back, but whatever playful name she might have picked dies in her throat, replaced instead by a moan as Guzma lowers his head to her core. He wastes no time in finding her clit and sets about teasing it with his long tongue; the sensation is exquisite for Cardinal. 

“That’s more like it,” Guzma murmurs, pleased by her moan. The vibrations of his deep voice against her heat leave Cardinal only wanting more.

Cardinal again tangles one hand in his hair - but this time, she pulls him firmly to her, sending a clear message as his face is mashed against her pussy.

Guzma chuckles, but gets to work. He’s excellent with his tongue, both in banter and in bed, and Cardinal melts under his touch, as always. His mouth is so hot and wet on her as he licks between her folds, savoring her taste; soon, he returns to her sensitive nub, swirling around it and flicking at it just the way she likes it.

Nobody else can do what he does for her. Even Cardinal’s own touch is nothing compared to how he knows to please her.

“So wet,” Guzma murmurs in appreciation, and Cardinal sighs, dropping her head fully back against the pillow and arcing her back just the slightest bit. She _is_ incredibly wet for him - she can feel it. She’s so turned on by everything he does; the knowledge that he wants to come inside of her, breed her, have a baby together, is only working her up further.

A light pressure at Cardinal’s entrance tells her that Guzma is about to slip one of his thick fingers inside; a moment later, he presses in, meeting no resistance. She’s too eager for him, too eager to be filled.

Guzma slides his finger in and out languidly for a moment, then gently adds a second.

“More,” Cardinal moans. “Oh, Guzma, please, I need more.”

Their eyes meet for a moment - Guzma surprised for just a beat - before his expression darkens.

“You got it,” he murmurs, and doubles down on everything. He gradually increases the speed of his thrusts until he’s fingers fucking her so fast and hard, it feels absolutely amazing. Combined with the way he’s working her clit with her mouth, Cardinal’s convinced that nothing save for his cock itself could ever feel so good. His other hand slides up her thigh, then onto her stomach, and, finally, to her breast, grabbing at whatever soft flesh he can find and rolling her nipple.

Cardinal begins to shake from head to toe. Everything he’s doing for her feels so utterly amazing - she’s so close. She can’t keep from calling out his name again and again, silently pleading for him to keep going, to keep giving her more.

Almost abruptly, the hand playing with her breast instead finds its way over to her hand. He interlaces his fingers with her gently, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Despite the way Cardinal’s senses are nearly overcome with pleasure, she can’t help but to feel a sudden surge of love and affection for Guzma. He had grown into a man she could always count on to protect her, to be there for her; right now was no exception.

Cardinal continues to call Guzma’s name, her voice becoming higher pitched as she gets closer to her orgasm. Guzma, for his part, is so hard his cock actually aches as he continues to fuck her with his fingers and his mouth. All he wants is to be deep within her, hilted, with no condom to dull the feeling of being inside her.

Well, he reminds himself, that’s not true. He wants to see her come first.

His wish is soon fulfilled as Cardinal’s walls clamp around his fingers. Her juices soak his digits as her body trembles and she calls for him again.

Arceus. That sound, coming from her precious mouth in this moment…

He truly must be the luckiest man in Kalos, if not the entire world.

Guzma slows his ministrations on her as her orgasm winds down, eventually pulling out his fingers entirely to lick them clean. Cardinal watches him, mesmerized, her face still a blushing, heated mess from the intensity of her orgasm.

“Guzma,” she says, again reaching for him. “Please - I want you in me so badly.” Then, realizing how much work he’d put in for her despite her doing none for him yet, she frowns. “Do you want me to be on top? I’d be happy to take care of you for a moment.”

Usually, this was an offer he could never refuse. To her surprise, though, he only crawls over her, his eyes darker and intenser than ever.

“Absolutely not. You’re going to stay underneath me here, and I’m going to dominate you and fill you up with my seed. Understand?”

Cardinal can only nod silently, her voice suddenly failing her. 

Guzma uses one hand to line himself up with her; then, gently, he presses inside, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he starts to rock in and out slowly, gently.

The friction feels amazing to Cardinal, who is already so sensitive she borders on overstimulated. She wraps her legs around his waist, urging him in deeper, faster - and Guzma wastes no time in following her cue, perfectly eager to take more of her.

Being inside Cardinal with no condom is everything Guzma could have hoped for. He could lose himself forever in her heat, in her exquisite wetness enveloping his cock; the feeling of her juices, her walls, is worlds better than just the dry friction of the rubber. 

But more than that, the thought that she wants children with him is infinitely better than anything else.

Guzma finds himself losing himself in his lust; everything about Cardinal underneath him - her little hands clawing at his shoulders, her legs clenched around him, her smaller frame pressed into the mattress - is driving him wild. He wants so badly to fill his woman with his seed, to breed her, and he finally admits as much, dropping his head to the crook of her neck and nipping and sucking at the skin there.

“I can’t wait to come inside you,” he groans. “Fill you up with my seed.”

“I - I can’t wait, either,” Cardinal gasps, her nails digging into his back a little more. The slight pain only urges him on further, and she gasps sharply as Guzma begins to truly pound her. “Yes,” she moans. Guzma swears he might come right on the spot; truthfully, Cardinal swears the same. He’s found a sweet spot deep inside her, and it feels so delicious, so right, she doesn’t want him to move away from it at all. “That’s - that’s so good,” Cardinal moans again.

“Yeah? Right here, like this?” Guzma asks, slowing down his pace abruptly and moving in and out of her with teasing slowness. The drag of his cock against her inner walls is incredible; when he rubs over just the right spot, Cardinal’s breathing hitches, her eyes going wide.

There it is.

Guzma speeds up his thrusts again, making sure to hit that spot in her again and again. Soon, Cardinal is turning to putty beneath him, and he can’t help but feel a swell of pride at the way he’s able to please his woman.

Cardinal, his woman, the future mother of his children. Only he gets to see her like this; only he gets to take the most extraordinary woman in all of Kalos and make love to her and make her come for him.

Indeed, she is coming for him, a cry escaping her as her walls clench around him. Guzma wonders at how abruptly that seemed to have hit her; surely, he’d found something exceptionally good inside her. But within moments, that thought is gone, replaced only by the bliss of feeling her squeeze his cock so tightly, he’s sure he can imagine no greater pleasure.

“Fuck,” Guzma grunts, feeling his thrusts become erratic as he chases his orgasm. It’s so close; he’s nearly there. “Cardinal,” is all he can manage.

“Come in me,” she says, her voice a breathy whimper, and Guzma obeys, giving her his seed.

It’s sticky and hot as it fills Cardinal, and Guzma can only drop his head to her chest and moan as he thrusts into her through his orgasm. She continues to clench around him as he comes, and soon, even his arms begin to shake from the intensity of his pleasure, stoked by hers.

Eventually, their orgasms fade, and Guzma cups Cardinal’s face, looking deeply into her eyes.

Cardinal feels intimately connected to him in that moment; two lovers, joined skin to skin, offering all of themselves to one another.

“Wow,” Guzma smiles, and Cardinal’s heart soars. He must feel as connected as she does. But then he continues, “I’m literally never going to want to use protection again. You know that, right?”

And Cardinal can’t help but laugh. If that isn’t her man, she doesn’t know what is.

Besides, Cardinal thinks, grabbing his face and pulling him down to kiss her senseless, at the end of the day, she wouldn’t have him any other way.

He’s Guzma, and that’s enough for her - now and forevermore.


End file.
